


Busted

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Love For Rent AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s face was drawn and tight, hands tightly clenched around his phone. “Luthor’s back in town. Conner wants me to meet him next Saturday.”</p><p>For a moment, Dick isn’t sure why this is bothering Tim so much. But then it clicks. “You <i>still</i> haven’t told him have you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Dick gave Tim a fleeting look, noting his brother’s troubled look before turning back to his work. And then paused, looking back up to ask in a voice filled with concern, “Everything alright?”  
  


Tim’s face was drawn and tight, hands tightly clenched around his phone. “Luthor’s back in town. Conner wants me to meet him next Saturday.”  
  


For a moment, Dick isn’t sure why this is bothering Tim so much. But then it clicks. “You  _still_ haven’t told him have you?”  
  


Tim shakes his head, cutting a miserable figure as he stares into his lap. “I tried a few times but…I just didn’t have the courage.”  
  


“Tim…” Dick shook his head. “You don’t have anything to be scared about.”  
  


“What if he hates me?” He hadn’t heard that particular tone in a long long time. The one where if he didn’t have his eyes on Tim, he’d have sworn that a child had asked it. A scared, lonely child afraid of what he would hear.  
  


Dick stood up, walked around to table to sit down next to Tim on the wide sofa. “He won’t hate you just because of what your last name is. Conner’s crazy about you, it’s a pretty obvious thing. Plus, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d care about the fact that you’re a Wayne.”  
  


Scared blue eyes look up at him, “What if he hates me for not telling him…that I’ve been hiding who I am from him.”  
  


Dick flicked Tim’s forehead, making his brother jump in surprise and pain. “Did you act like someone else around him?”  
  


Rubbing his forehead, Tim scowls, “No.”  
  


“Act any differently like you would have around someone else you liked?”  
  


“…Not really.”  
  


“And you only left out the part that your full name is Tim Drake-Wayne right?”  
  


“Yes but…”  
  


Dick held a hand up to cut the man off. “But nothing. You’re gonna give yourself an ulcer worrying over something you shouldn’t be worrying about. He’s not going to hate you at all. He might be surprised but he won’t hate you. Trust me on this.”  
  


He made shushing noises when Tim started to argue, “ _Trust me_  on this.” he repeated firmly. “And if it’s bothering you that much, call him up, meet him and tell him. Problem solved.”  
  


—  
  


 _‘Easier said than done, Dick.’_  Tim through to himself, sitting across from Conner. People walk by, not paying any mind to the people sitting outside the cafe. The sun is warm, the food is good and Tim has every reason to be in a good mood. If only he didn’t have to tell Conner  _today_.  
  


Tim sipped from the coffee mug in his hands, half listening to his date while his mind ran around in circles. There are a number of scripts that he had decided upon but he’s not sure which one to use. Which one would lessen the blow. Which one would make Conner the least mad.  
  


Conner had been picking up his slack, talking for two as they shared a plate of simple appetizers. Or well, it would be more correct to say that he nibbled on one piece while Conner finished the rest of them off.  
  


Deciding that he needed to just bite the bullet, he cut the man off half way through his sentence. “Conner. I have to tell you something.”  
  


Blue eyes blink quickly, startled and wide. “Uh, sure.”  
  


“I haven’t -” He’s very clearly karma’s chosen fool because Conner’s phone begins to ring right as he starts. Conner smiles apologetically at him, accepting the call and talking into the phone. Tim tried not to tap his fingers nervously against his chair, waiting for the call to end. No one is more surprised than him when Conner suddenly stands up.  
  


“Where are you guys?” Conner’s looking around them, ready to stand up and search for whoever he’s looking for. Tim glanced around, idly curious who his ‘date’ was looking for. And froze in his seat when he caught sight of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor coming towards them.  
  


His heart rate shot up, a panicky feeling suddenly twisting his stomach together as he choked out, “Your parents are coming here?! But it’s only Tuesday! We weren’t supposed to meet till Saturday!”  
  


It’s a slight comfort to see that Conner seemed just as shocked as he was. “They said that they were out and they knew I was having lunch with you so I’m pretty sure Dad planned this.”  
  


When Conner stands up, Tim shot up as well. One hand urgently tugging on Conner’s arm, “Conner! I  _need_  to tell you something!” The man’s eyes go between his father’s two tables away and the man on his arm.  
  


“Can’t this wait?”  
  


Tim shook his head, his words spilling out like water from a dam. “I never told you my full name. It’s Tim Drake Wa-“  
  


“Tim Wayne?”  
  


The smooth voice cut him off. Lex Luthor was staring at him with great surprise before looking at Conner. “You didn’t tell me that you were dating Tim Drake Wayne.”  
  


 _‘Busted.’_  he can hear Jason’s voice inform him.


End file.
